Syndromes et autres maladies
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Diagnostic 1 : Le Syndrome d'Athéna. Egalement connu sous le nom de 'Névrose de la demoiselle en détresse.'FIC ABANDONNEE


**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Fandom** : Saint Seiya

**Rating** : Aucun

**Bêtalecture** : Lyly (u)

**Genre** : Humour

**Note** **de l'auteur** : J'utiliserai parfois des exemples n'ayant aucun lien avec les Chevaliers, si je le fais, vous retrouverez les références en fin de chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur bis : **Si vous considérez ceci comme du bashing, ravalez vos commentaires rageurs et allez vous acheter un sens de l'humour. C'est à prendre au second degré !

**Disclaimer** : Vous y avez tous déjà pensé… Si si, même toi qui lève les yeux au ciel derrière ton écran ! Ose dire que tu n'as jamais été excédé par les kidnappings systématiques de Saori, que tu n'as jamais spéculé sur le dédoublement de personnalité de Saga, que tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi, _pourquoi_, nom de Zeus, Shiryu est tout le temps à moitié à poil ? Hé bien à toi, lecteur cynique, et à vous, lectorat disposé à entendre les réponses à toutes ces questions, j'offre aujourd'hui cette collection de diagnostics zodiacaux. Je vous offre les…

Syndromes et autres maladies pas forcément honteuses

… RAR, please ! ^^

_Diagnostic 1_ : Le Syndrome d'Athéna

Egalement appelé « Névrose de la demoiselle en détresse ».

**Population à risque : **Les premières personnes touchées par le syndrome d'Athéna sont pour la plupart des filles. De jolies adolescentes ou des jeunes femmes qui ne manquent de rien.

**Signes avant coureurs : **Les prédispositions à ce syndrome sont faciles à repérer. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les personnes qui en souffrent sont en général de jeunes et jolies filles qui n'ont guère de problème dans la vie. Elles présentent aussi un trait de caractère particulier : avant d'être touchées par la grâce / de tomber malades, elles sont odieuses. Ce sont des égoïstes capricieuses et autoritaires. Le premier signe avant-coureur de ce mal est la disparition complète de cet aspect de leur personnalité. Elles deviennent douces, altruistes, sensibles et prévenantes.

En conclusion, si vous connaissez une ravissante peste gâtée pourrie et qu'elle est récemment devenue charmante, tâchez de savoir si Pascal le Grand Frère est passé par là. Dans le cas contraire, reportez-vous aux suggestions sans passer par la case « symptômes » : Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et si la peste est de vos amis, faites diligence parce que ça craint pour _vos_ miches aussi.

**Symptômes : **Le syndrome d'Athéna se caractérise d'abord et avant tout par un besoin irrépressible de se mettre dans le pétrin. Le cas les plus graves sont souvent à l'origine d'histoires tragiques, en ce sens qu'elles entraînent également leurs proches – le plus souvent, ceux-ci sont pleins de bonne volonté et ne cherchent qu'à aider – dans leurs longues journées éprouvantes passées à agoniser au pied d'un escalier / voyages à dix milles lieues sous les mers / descente aux Enfers. Ce besoin se traduit par des tendances pseudo-suicidaires. Pseudo parce que la malade (qui peut tout aussi bien aller se balader nue en pleine nuit dans le Bronx que se faire prendre délibérément en otage) se met dans des situations extrêmement dangereuses en partant du principe qu'on va tout faire pour la sauver, la plupart du temps au prix d'exigences à priori insensées. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai dit que c'était aussi (voir plus) mauvais pour vous que pour elle si vous en fréquentez une ? Il est également important de savoir qu'une fois une personne atteinte de cette maladie, il n'y a que très peu de chances de guérison. La malade continuera de se fourrer dans les pires ennuis jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrive un véritable accident, que ses amis échouent en tentant de la sauver ou que tout simplement ils se lassent et la laissent régler ses problèmes toute seule comme une grande.

Des spécialistes ont récemment émis la théorie que le Syndrome d'Athéna est la manifestation comportementale (et parfois physique, certaines des jeunes femmes atteintes développent des appendices mammaires quasiment démesurés) d'un besoin extrême de reconnaissance qu'elles tentent de combler en devenant des martyrs.

**Suggestions : **Surtout ne l'encouragez pas ! Essayez d'être aimable avec elle (pour qu'elle se sente appréciée, cela peut ralentir voir même stopper le processus) mais pas trop sans quoi elle pourrait commencer à vous considérer comme susceptible de vouloir risquer votre vie et votre santé mentale pour aller la récupérer sur un morceau de glace sortant à peine de l'eau et à peine vêtue en plein blizzard. Prudence donc.

Si elle est déjà atteinte, elle est condamnée alors à vous de choisir si vous voulez la laisser face à son destin (je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer lequel) ou passer le reste de votre existence à lui courir après pour la tirer de guêpiers en tous genres.


End file.
